The Shinigami Enter Battle! Seireitei Also Has a New Year Special!
|image = |kanji = 死神参戦！瀞霊廷もお正月ＳＰ！ |romaji = Shinigami sansen! Seireitei mo oshōgatsu SP! |episodenumber = 355 |chapters = None |arc = None |previousepisode = Ichigo vs. Ginjō! To the Game's Space |nextepisode = Foe or Friend?! Ginjō's Unseen Heart! |japair = January 10, 2012 |engair = August 10, 2014 |opening = Harukaze |ending = MASK }} is the three hundred and fifty-fifth episode of the Bleach anime. New year celebrations in Soul Society include a kite-flying contest and Rukia performing a celebration dance. Summary Shūhei Hisagi places a reluctant Izuru Kira in charge of a special article in the Seireitei Communication to celebrate the new year by having the Divisions overcome their differences. Following some persuasion from Momo Hinamori, Izuru decides to accept. Later, Izuru tells a group of captains and lieutenants that they will be flying kites. As they are flying the kites, Hisagi's becomes entangled with Ikkaku Madarame's and snaps its string, leaving Ikkaku and Yumichika Ayasegawa feeling slighted. They agree to a contest with Hisagi to see whose kite can fly the highest. Izuru is displeased by this, but the others soon join in, each wishing to win for their Division or captain. As the various kites are attacked by angry or over-competitive Shinigami, the 11th Division members return with a new, larger kite, which has Ikkaku strapped to it. Seeing this, Suì-Fēng does the same and the pairs repeatedly attack each other. Meanwhile, Momo becomes stuck hanging from the string of a kite as she tries to avoid a squabble between the 11th Division and the Onmitsukidō. While Tōshirō Hitsugaya tries to rescue her, Nanao Ise and Rangiku Matsumoto cause a whirlwind, which sends Hitsugaya and Momo flying into the sky. Izuru uses a kite to launch himself into the air in a bid to stop Ikkaku and Suì-Fēng, but crashes into the 1st Division's offices, angering Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Rukia Kuchiki informs Renji Abarai that she has been asked to perform a dance. The dance is a celebration dance once performed by Hisana Kuchiki, and Byakuya Kuchiki has instructed her to keep that in mind so as to avoid embarrassing the Kuchiki Clan. After showing him the dance, Rukia reluctantly accepts Renji's comments that it is an odd looking dance. He brings Rukia to the 11th Division's barracks, where Kenpachi Zaraki is training. At Renji's behest, they join in. He later brings her to Rangiku, telling the lieutenant that Rukia wishes to learn some of her feminine charm. After Rukia performs the dance again, she realizes that Renji is not paying attention. After she complains that he is doing calligraphy, Renji invites her to try it, saying that calming her mind will help with the dance. While it succeeds in calming Rukia's mind, she becomes agitated when she realizes how much time has passed. As she tries to throw Renji out, he slips and ink is split on the expensive kimono that Rukia is supposed to wear for the dance. This greatly angers Rukia, who demands that he leave. The clerk of the Kuchiki Clan informs Byakuya of this. The following morning, Rukia awakens from a confused dream about Kaien Shiba to find that the kimono has been replaced. Byakuya tells her that it is the same one worn by Hisana when she performed the celebration dance and tells her that she should wear it. He also informs her that her attitude to performing the dance is important, not the kimono, prompting Rukia to realize why Renji was doing what he did. Hanatarō Yamada then visits the 6th Division to see Renji. Rikichi informs him that Renji has shut himself up in his room, so Hanatarō gives Rikichi a note from Rukia to present to Renji. The letter is inviting Renji to watch her perform the celebration dance. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Ichigo gets called by Keigo, who asks him to join their kite-flying contest. Ichigo commented that the kite Keigo is carrying is humongous. Chad then appears behind Ichigo, holding a Kon-esque kite and asks him to give their best together. This surprises Ichigo, who then notices Ishida sitting on a park bench looking glum. Ichigo asks why is he feeling that way, with Ishida replying that he has his Quincy Dance ritual coming up and that things aren't going well for him. Keigo, Chad, and Ishida continue to pester Ichigo, surprising him altogether. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Hadō #31. *Hadō #58. Zanpakutō used: Shikai: * * (Rukia's dream) Bankai: * Navigation Category:Anime Only Episodes Category:Episodes